Our Two Bedroom Story
Our Two Bedroom Story is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You are an editor and your mom is getting married, but you fall in love with your step-brother who is also your coworker. It is currently available in iOS and Android. Overview After your mother remarries, your step-father who offers a place for you stay. The problem? He forgot to mention his son also lives there. You step-brother is also your coworker and having no where to go, you end up staying at this house with a promise to keep this a secret at your workplace. Prologue The game starts as you being an editor of Chess Monthly, by Shiki Publishings, which is a huge company that publishes all sorts of magazines for the public to read, the most popular one being Seasonelle, a weekly current events magazine. That day, you interact with the five selectable characters in the story, them being your superiors Minato Okouchi and Shusei Hayakawa, your colleague that rose to the top of the company when he joined Kaoru Kirishima, your popular junior Chiaki Yuasa and the editor of Seasonelle, nicknamed "The Growler", Akiyoshi Zaizen. You receive a text from your mom asking you to meet her at a restaurant for dinner, and when you do, she breaks the news about getting married again, due to your father dying when you were young. She also tells you that her to-be husband is also a single father, and has a son that will soon be your step-brother. Being the kind person your would-be step-father is, he offers you a place to live since you live with your mom. You happily accept and at that moment, your step-brother walks in, and he turns out to be one of your coworkers at the company! And at that high note, the dinner ends, and on the next day, another surprise awaits you. You've been transferred to your dream job, Seasonelle! Things were finally looking up when you decide to move into your house. Apparently, your step-father had forgotten that your step-brother was living there, and had decided to also give you the house. And with nowhere to go, your step-brother offers you a place to live in the house, where you have to keep it a secret from the rest of the company! The Characters |} |} Main Characters Minato Okouchi Minato is very arrogant and quite the teaser but he's good at his job and bad with house chores. He's best friends with Shusei since the fifth grade. Kaoru Kirishima Kaoru is often quiet and may seem to be cold towards others, but there's a kindness underneath him. He loves cats, particularly his own cat Tama. Shusei Hayakawa Shusei is what most people say "Mr. Perfect." On top of being good-looking, he is also one of the top employees in Seasonelle and is friendly to everyone. He is best friends with Minato since the fifth grade. Chiaki Yuasa Chiaki is nice and polite, but he's cruel and sadistic underneath his smile. He doesn't like many people, except Kaoru with whom he's a big fan of. Akiyoshi Zaizen Akiyoshi is your boss and the chief editor of Seasonelle. He's extremely strict which gives him the nickname "The Growler" by the other employees but at home, he's actually really sweet. Tsumugu Kido Tsumugu is a very mysterious person who leads a double-life where at work he's very polite and speaks standard Japanese, but at home he's rude to you and speaks in a Kansai dialect. Minor Characters Available Stories Characters in bold means that their routes are still in Japanese and have yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido *'Ayame Suo' - Epilogue= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido *'Ayame Suo' - Sequel= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido - Sequel Epilogue= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido }} |-| Season 2= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido - The Proposal Epilogue= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Tsumugu Kido - Don't tell him!= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen - After the Crisis...= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen }} |-| Season 3= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen - Rules Broken!= } *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen - 3's a Crowd= } *Kaoru Kirishima - 2's Company= } *Kaoru Kirishima }} |-| Sub Stories= } *His PoV: Main Story - Minato Okouchi *His PoV: Main Story - Kaoru Kirishima *His PoV: Main Story - Shusei Hayakawa *His PoV: Main Story - Chiaki Yuasa *His PoV: Main Story - Akiyoshi Zaizen *His PoV: Main Story - Tsumugu Kido *'His PoV: Main Story - Ayame Suo' *Don't tell him! Minato's PoV *Don't tell him! Kaoru's PoV *Don't tell him! Shusei's PoV *Don't tell him! Chiaki's PoV *Don't tell him! Akiyoshi's PoV *The Proposal: His PoV - Tsumugu Kido *Three's a Crowd: His PoV - Kaoru Kirishima - Specials= } *Love in Manhattan: Minato Okouchi *Love in Manhattan: Chiaki Yuasa *Love in Manhattan: Kaoru Kirishima *Love in Manhattan: Shusei Hayakawa *Love in Manhattan: Akiyoshi Zaizen *Our First Anniversary Story *The Big Game *All To Myself *Tropical Kiss, Part1 *Tropical Kiss, Part2 *Minato, the Tease *Tsumugu's Temptation *Up Close & Personal: Minato *Up Close & Personal: Akiyoshi *Up Close & Personal: Kaoru *Up Close & Personal: Shusei *Up Close & Personal: Chiaki *Tama's PoV: Hot Times Hot Springs *Bedroom Secrets *Our Second Anniversary Story: Love at First Sight *Our Second Anniversary Story: Before the Fall *Your Lovely Touch *Our Childhood Story: Tsumugu *Love in Manhattan: Tsumugu Kido *Double Trouble! Part 1 *Double Trouble! Part 2 *Love Jinx *Minato and Shusei's High School Story *Rainy Day Date *Jealous Boyfriend *Kaoru and Chiaki's High School Story More coming soon - Seasonal= } *Our First Christmas *'Tis the Seasonelle to be Jolly *New Year's Resolutions *Operation Be My Valentine *Operation Valentine Chocolate *Returning the Favor *From my Heart to Yours *Cherry Blossom Kiss *Sweet Summer Nights *Spirits of Romance *Seasonelle's Greetings *Seasonelle's Wishes *New Year's Sweet Dreams *You & Me, Love & Thrill - Campaign= } *Dangerously Fierce: Minato *Dangerously Sexy: Kaoru *Dangerously Sweet: Shusei *Dangerously Enigmatic: Chiaki *Dangerously Sophisticated: Akiyoshi *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Kaoru *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Tsumugu *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Akiyoshi *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Shusei *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Chiaki *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Minato *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: PoV Set 1 *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: PoV Set 2 }} Campaign/Bonus Images Chiaki Main Story= Status: Ongoing Chiaki Main Story Bonus.jpg|Purchase all 3 Seasons of Chiaki Main Story |-| Love Triangle= Status: Ended; this image is no longer obtainable. Love Triangle Campaign.jpg|Purchase Tsumugu's Temptation OR Minato the Tease Trivia *This game and Kissed by the Baddest Bidder have the same artist. * Love Letter from Thief X is mentioned as a movie known as "The Last Love of Thief X" Category:Games Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Minato Okouchi Category:Kaoru Kirishima Category:Chiaki Yuasa Category:Shusei Hayakawa Category:Tsumugu Kido Category:Akiyoshi Zaizen Category:Slice of Life